Trędowata/II/19
Kategoria:Trędowata XIX Wieść o zaręczynach ordynata Michorowskiego z panną Rudecką rozeszła się echem wśród arystokracji, wywołując gniew i wiele protestów, wśród szerokich klas inteligencji – zdziwienie. Niektórzy nie wierzyli w prawdziwość faktu, poczytywali to za fałsz. Salony, kluby, buduary trzęsły się rozgwarem rozmów tylko o tym prowadzonych, ale szepty były jeszcze gorsze, bo złośliwe. – Mezalians! mezalians! – brzmiało wszędzie. Wszystkie hrabianki i księżniczki, wszystkie panny liczące na ordynata czerwieniły się, obrażone, w pięknych ząbkach mełły nieżyczliwe słowa, w wytwornych główkach knuły złe myśli. Sensacyjną wiadomość zaręczyn ogłosiły dzienniki w formie bardzo życzliwej. Pewne osoby z arystokracji wiadomość tę chciały podać w jaskrawszych barwach, ale redakcje odmówiły ze względu na ordynata. Wśród arystokracji huczało jak w ulu. Stefcia była na wszystkich ustach. Jej fotografie w grupach głębowickich i pojedyncze, rozdawane przez pannę Ritę, przechodziły z rąk do rąk. Jedna, poszarpana w kawałeczki, spłonęła w kominku w pałacu Barskich, ciśnięta w ogień przez drapieżne rączki hrabianki Melanii. Margrabina Silva pisała do ordynata patetyczne listy, które razem z paczką innych w podobnym rodzaju zostały zamknięte w szufladce biurka, zwanej archiwum starożytności. Wesoły Brochwicz po powrocie z Berlina wirował wśród salonów, roznosząc sławę Stefci. Zachwycał się głośno i szczerze przyszłą ordynatową. Z tego powodu naraził się w wielu domach, ale dowcipny chłopak nie tracił zapału. Powszechną zgrozę i nowe wstrząśnienie wywołała wiadomość, że w parę tygodni po zaręczynach do Ruczajewa przybyła z ordynatem księżna Franciszkowa Podhorecka i panna Rita. Za nimi podążył niedostępny Trestka i Brochwicz, który jako przyjaciel osobisty i kolega ordynata chciał Stefci złożyć życzenia. Ruczajew zaroił się gośćmi. Stefcia promieniała szczęściem, które podnosiło jeszcze jej urodę. Ale te odwiedziny były powodem nowej burzy w Słodkowcach. Pani Idalia traciła zmysły z gniewu, lecz z Lucią nie mogła sobie dać rady. Dziewczynka gwałtem chciała jechać do Ruczajewa, błagała o to matkę, a widząc jej stanowczy upór, postanowiła udać się tam z panną Ritą. Lecz baronowa i na to się nie zgodziła; wszelkie prośby pana Macieja odparła ostro i zabrawszy córkę, wyjechała z nią za granicę. Lucia w sekrecie przed matką napisała do Stefci bardzo rozpaczliwy list. Dziewczynka była rozkapryszona i stosunek jej do matki stał się okropnym. Idalia wyjechała na Riwierę, pozostawiając ojca na opiece pana Ksawerego. Ale pan Maciej najczęściej teraz przebywał w Obronnem, gdzie oboje z księżną oczekiwali przyjazdu Stefci. Księżna wyraźnie oświadczyła Waldemarowi, że chce ją mieć u siebie przez jakiś czas, aby lepiej poznać. Ordynat zgodził się chętnie, obiecał przywieźć narzeczoną, ale z warunkiem, że przyjedzie z ojcem lub matką. Księżna musiała ustąpić. Waldemar odgadł myśl babki: oto staruszka, godząc się z koniecznością, postanowiła obznajmić Stefcię ze wszystkimi warunkami jej przyszłego stanowiska. Pragnęła ją przygotować do roli ordynatowej, nadać jej takt właściwy i jakby dokończyć edukacji. Pani Podhorecka znała Stefcię, jednakże była pewną, że znajdzie wiele błędów do sprostowania. Waldemar, osobiście zadowolony z takiego projektu, uśmiechając się żartował, że babka wprowadza średniowieczne zwyczaje, kiedy zaręczone księżniczki przywożono przed ślubem na dwór narzeczonego dla obznajmienia ich z etykietą. Księżna odpowiedziała sucho: – Ja pragnę jej dać poznać wymagania naszej sfery, aby wśród nas nie raziła. Waldemar zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Pomyślał tylko: – Już ona nie skompromituje nas. Powrót Franciszkowej Podhoreckiej z Ruczajewa i sprawozdanie z odniesionych tam przez nią wrażeń ostatecznie przełamały niechęć staruszki. Listy Stefci do babki ordynata i pana Macieja miały także swój dobry wpływ. Teraz oczekiwano jej przyjazdu. Młoda księżna mówiła: – Niech mi mama wierzy, ja sama bałam się trochę tego Ruczajewa, ale jechać komuś trzeba było i najstosowniej mnie, ponieważ Idalka odmówiła. Zostałam mile rozbrojoną. Dom zupełnie przyzwoity, nosi typ zamożnego domu obywatelskiego, w stylu staroszlacheckim, bez sztucznej bufonady i pretensji, ale pełen szczerości i dobrego smaku. Rudeccy – ludzie światowi i nadzwyczaj dobrze wychowani, nawet wytworni. Przy tym on wykształcony; znamy go dawniej. Matka robi wrażenie polskiej matrony. Dość młoda jeszcze i dystyngowana kobieta. Jest tam dwoje młodszych. Chłopak trochę urwis, ale zuch, przygotowuje się w domu do wyższych klas. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Brochwiczem jako z imiennikiem, a na Waldemara spogląda z podziwem. Dziewczynka, Zosia, jeszcze mała, milutkie stworzenie, ale nie tak ładne jak Stefcia. Ta jest po prostu urocza. Miłość Waldemara ubrała ją w jakąś tęczę, promienieje szczęściem. – Spodziewam się – rzekła księżna z lekką ironią. Zbudziła się w niej zawiść, że jej wnuk, Waldemar Michorowski, uszczęśliwi tylko taką sobie zwyczajną Stefcię. Młoda księżna odczuła to i rzekła z uśmiechem: – O! niech mama nie sądzi, że Stefcię uszczęśliwia głównie przyszłe stanowisko. O ile ją znam, wolałaby ona, żeby Waldemar mniej błyszczał pozycją i milionami. Jedynie, co ją może napawa dumą, to świetność jego rodu. Prawdziwie szlachetne dziecko! Ona kocha Waldemara dla niego samego i kocha całą duszą. Tylko ma pewne obawy, jak sobie da radę w nowych warunkach: trochę się lęka naszej sfery. I na Rudeckich znać pewien przymus, gdy mówią o przyszłości. Najwidoczniej obawiają się nas dla córki, co jest zresztą zrozumiałym. Starsza księżna milczała, pan Maciej zwiesił smutnie głowę. Po chwili rzekł: – Boją się nas z powodu przeszłości... Ja odegrałem mętną rolę, ale Waldemar powinien ich przekonać. Czyżby i w niego nie wierzyli? – Och! nie. Oni mu wierzą i cenią go, ale coś jest, co tamuje zupełnie szczęście z powodu nadspodziewango losu córki. Może to przeczucie rodziców? Pan Maciej i księżna zwrócili na mówiącą zdziwione oczy. – Przeczucie? Jakie? Z powodu czego?... – Może nie wierzą w całkowite szczęście Stefci, w jej przyszły spokój. Ostatecznie ona wchodzi w obcą dla siebie sferę, która... niezbyt jej sprzyja. – A przecież uważamy ją już za naszą – rzekł pan Maciej. – My, ale nie ogół. Stara księżna poruszyła się. – Ogół uzna, zmuszony przez Waldemara. Już jeśli on mnie zdołał zjednać, wierzę, że potrafi skłonić do tego cały świat! Chyba nie ufają w stałość Waldemara, a to już byłoby bluźnierstwem. – Nie! nie to. Powtarzam, wierzą w niego, lecz może nieświadomie mają obawę jutra. Pan Maciej i księżna zamyślili się smutno. W połowie lutego wielka sala w Obronnem wyglądała uroczyście. Oczekiwano przyjazdu Stefci z ojcem i Waldemarem. Starsza księżna w ciężkich, czarnych koronkach, poważna, robiła wrażenie jak zawsze trochę dumne. Księżna Franciszkowa, pan Maciej, panna Rita i Trestka byli wesoło usposobieni. Książę milczał ponuro. Im bardziej zbliżała się chwila przyjazdu Stefci, tym księżna babka zdradzała większy niepokój. Nieprzeparcie wracały jej dawne marzenia. W nich widziała siebie witającą narzeczoną Waldemara, jakąś księżniczkę znakomitego rodu. Z rzeczywistością staruszka nie mogła się znowu pogodzić, powracał żal i gorycz już trochę uśpiona. Z lękiem oczekiwała chwili powitania. Duma i ambicja grały na nerwach księżnej treny żałobne po umarłych nadziejach. Walczyła z siłą, wydartą duszy. – Dla niego... dla wnuka. On ją kocha... on szczęśliwy – powtarzała w myśli. Gdy wszedł kamerdyner, oznajmiając, że jadą, księżna oparła się ciężko na fotelu, wąchając nerwowo mały flakonik z solami. Drżała i mieniła się na twarzy. Na schodach wiodących do dolnej sieni zaroiło się od lokajów. Trestka z panną Ritą pierwsi witali gości. Młoda księżna podeszła do rzeźbionej poręczy otaczającej galerię nad klatką schodową. Wtem na górę wpadł Waldemar, promieniejący, niebywale ożywiony. Przywitał szybko młodych księstwa, serdecznie pana Macieja i przyklęknął przed księżną. – Przywiozłem ci moją Stefcię, droga babciu – rzekł miękko, całując jej ręce. Księżna milczała jak ogłuszona, bez ruchu, groźna, blada. Waldemar spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Przeszył ją wzrokiem. – Babciu! – zawołał z naciskiem, gniotąc jej dłoń z rozpaczliwą siłą. Pierwszy raz w życiu zląkł się. Położenie wydało mu się strasznym. Jego oczy wpiły się w księżnę jak dwa płomienie. Staruszka milczała oddychając szybko. Ordynat zerwał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, z dzikim wyrazem twarzy. Zawołał zdławionym głosem: – Co się tu stało, na Boga?!... Pan Maciej, przerażony również, nie odpowiedział. Lecz powtórny okrzyk Waldemara zgniótł krytyczną chwilę. Zbudził się w księżnej potężny żal do samej siebie za zmącenie szczęścia wnuka. Groza w jego oczach mieszała księżnę. Z serca jej miłość dla niego usunęła wszelkie wahanie. Była to już walka ostatnia. Księżna przemogła się. Wstała i położywszy dłonie na piersiach Waldemara, rzekła, patrząc mu w oczy, ale już z uśmiechem w źrenicach: – Przyprowadź mi... Stefcię. Chcę ją powitać i... pobłogosławić. Waldemar odetchnął. Ucałował ręce babki i wpadł do sieni. Pan Rudecki z córką wstępowali na schody w towarzystwie panny Rity i Trestki. Ordynat szybko zbiegł i podał ramię narzeczonej. Jego wzrok nie uspokoił jej. Wyglądała ślicznie w wytwornej sukni jasnopopielatej, olśniewając cerą o tonach delikatnych, niby muszli perłowej przy zachodzie słońca. W przejściu przez galerię młoda księżna uścisnęła rękę Stefci, wskazując jej oczyma otwarte drzwi salonu. Dziewczynie serce waliło w piersi. Weszli. Pyszne, ciemne oczy Stefci spoczęły na czarnej postaci księżnej z lekką trwogą. Usta jej zadrgały, fala krwi przepłynęła przez perłową karnację jej twarzy. Delikatna łzawa powłoka rozbłysła w jej źrenicach. Zalśniły jak pióra jaskółek, gdy w locie dotknąwszy wody, wzlatują do słońca. Księżna utkwiła w niej swój czarny wzrok. Pan Maciej rozjaśnił się. Książę Franciszek cofnął się za filar salonu. Pod palącym spojrzeniem księżnej długie rzęsy Stefci opadły niby ciężkie zasłony, zakrywając urok jej oczu; łuki brwi zsunęły się nieco kapryśnie. Księżna stała zdziwiona. Stefcia zachwyciła ją urodą i postawą. Widoczne zalęknienie dziewczyny podziałało na nią bardzo dodatnio. Księżna, nie wiadomo dlaczego, wyobrażała sobie, że narzeczona Waldemara wejdzie tu z podniesioną dumnie głową i wielką pewnością siebie. Stefcia zrobiła jej miły zawód. Dziwne uczucie szarpnęło staruszkę za serce. Wyciągnęła do dziewczyny ramiona z uśmiechem i prawdziwą życzliwością. Pochylającą się serdecznie do jej rąk Stefcię księżna objęła i przytuliła do siebie. Na powiekach pana Macieja osiadły dwie grube łzy. Waldemar był wzruszony. Księżna wzięła jego rękę i oddała mu narzeczoną. Nad pochylonymi głowami dwojga młodych szepnęła z uczuciem: – Bądźcie szczęśliwi! Uroczystość wiała z jej słów, powaga i niezwykłe u niej roztkliwienie. Ta wyniosła pani w czarnych koronkach o marmurkowej twarzy, przytłaczała swym majestatem. Powitanie i błogosławieństwo pana Macieja odbyło się mniej ceremonialnie, ale jeszcze serdeczniej. Pan Rudecki przywitał księżnę z godnością; zamienili ze sobą kilka poważnie brzmiących grzeczności. Pan Maciej uścisnął Rudeckiego po bratersku. Lody zostały przełamane. Pobyt Stefci w Obronnem zmienił całkowicie usposobienie księżnej na korzyść dziewczyny. Staruszka zdumiewała się jej dystynkcją. Z przyjemnością spostrzegła, że nie będzie miała trudu kierując Stefcię na wielką damę. Z każdym dniem godziła się więcej ze stanowiskiem jej w rodzinie, podziwiając przy tym urodę dziewczyny, świetnie rozkwitłą. Zachwycał księżnę czar i wdzięk Stefci, który rozsypywała dokoła siebie jak perły cenne. Stosunek panny Rity z narzeczoną ordynata był jak najlepszy. Stefcia nie czuła się tu obcą, przymus względem siebie widziała tyko w księciu Franciszku i w hrabinie Morykoniowej. Hrabia nie pokazywał się wcale. Większych zebrań nie urządzano, ponieważ wszystkie domy znajome bawiły w Warszawie lub za granicą. Stefci brakowało tylko Luci. Nieobecność jej i pani Idalii gnębiła dziewczynę. Po tygodniowym pobycie w Obronnem przejechali wszyscy na kilka dni do Głębowicz, skąd już pan Rudecki z córką miał powrócić do domu. Sanna trwała wyborna. Ordynat jechał z narzeczoną w bardzo strojnych saneczkach, zaprzężonych w czwórkę głębowicką. Powoził sam. Pąsowa, szyta złotem siatka spadała aż do ziemi, bujne lisie ogony miotały się przy skroniach końskich. Dźwięczny brzęk janczarów i brązowych okuć uprzęży roznosił echo w borach głębowickich. Karę araby z długimi ogonami, w błyszczącym rynsztunku, przypominały rumaki cezarów przy zwycięskich rydwanach. Stefcię czarowała ta jazda, oboje z Waldemarem rozweselili się jak dzieci. Szczęście jak złote promyki tysiącami iskierek sypało na nich. Młodość, miłość ich była rozkoszną i błyskotliwą jak ta wesoła jazda po wyślizganym gościńcu, jak dźwięczny brzęk janczarów i prychanie karej czwórki. Bór stał cichy, oszroniony, ostatnim śniegiem. Raz jeszcze ubrał się w białe futra i szumiał rozgłośnie, jakby żałując, że wkrótce zdjąć je musi. Marzec już nadchodził, koniec zimy, ale śnieg cieszył ludzi, cieszył nawet bór, drzewa wiedziały, że im ładnie w tych gronostajach. Stefcia oczekiwała wiosny radośnie. W czerwcu miał odbyć się jej ślub, więc tyle myśli leciało naprzód, tyle wrażeń, taki bezmierny, niezgłębiony dreszcz ciekawości i nadziei wstrząsał nią na wspomnienie tego, co będzie! A jednak żałowała zimy. Dziwny, niewytłumaczony żal wkradł się natrętnie do jej marzeń i nurtował w nich. Śnieg był świadkiem największego jej szczęścia, najdroższych upojeń i żałowała, że już zginie. Pragnęła wiosny, jednocześnie bojąc się jej. Ale teraz mgliste myśli nie nasuwały jej swobody. Przy boku narzeczonego cieszyła się życiem, śniegiem i tą jazdą porywającą. Lecz gdy wyniosłe mury zamku zarysowały się potężnie wśród ciemnych sylwetek świerków, Stefcia spoważniała. Ona ma zostać panią tego zamku, ordynatową tej pysznej rezydencji, świecącej niby klejnot bez ceny w promieniu obszarów ziemskich, jak w złotych tęczówkach. Ona będzie żoną tego rodowego magnata, tego milionera. Dziewczyna czuła szum w głowie... On ją wybrał z tylu innych, więc ambicja jej i duma mogły być nasycone, mogły stać się nawet zawrotnymi. Lecz Stefcia odczuwała szczęście jedynie z powodu uczuć najdroższych dla Waldemara. Kochała go aż do utraty zmysłów. Jego wielkość, płynąca z potężnych murów zamku, przygniatała ją więcej niż kiedy. Ona tu zostanie, będzie matką nowych pokoleń. Stefcia pojmowała wielkość swego zadania, lecz cień jakiś niewyraźny błąkał się w jej duszy. Waldemar zauważył jej stan i odczuł powód. Pochylił się do niej, mówiąc serdecznie: – Wiozę cię do siebie już moją – nareszcie! Musnął ustami jej skronie, na wpół przykryte futrzaną czapeczką. Stefcia drgnęła. Jego słowa i pocałunek podnieciły ją. Ordynat strzelił z bata. Wyminął wszystkie sanie, salutując jadących. Z boku zajeżdżał go Brochwicz w pojedynczych, jak cacko, saneczkach. – Widziałem! ale jestem dyskretny – krzyknął wesoło. Stefcia zapłonęła rumieńcem. – Odpłacę ci kiedyś tym samym! – zawołał Waldemar i pomknął naprzód. Z nozdrzy jego koni buchały ogromne kłęby pary, wiatr szumiał w uszach. Na baszcie zamkowej nagle, w ich oczach, rozwinęła się wielka błękitna chorągiew z herbem Michorowskich. Załopotała jakoś tryumfalnie. Widocznie zamek czuwał i dojrzał jadącego pana. Wiedział nawet, z kim jedzie, bo z baszty uderzył w powietrze huczny odgłos trąb. Z blanków zamkowych, osypanych śniegiem, zerwały się przestraszone stada wróbli z głośnym świerkaniem, Frunęły na drzewa, czerniąc się jak drobny śrut pomiędzy zaśnieżonymi gałązkami. Fanfara brzmiała melodyjnie i poważnie. Stefcia była wzruszona. Wpadli w aleję świerkową. Nowa niespodzianka. Pod świerkami ustawiona w dwa szeregi straż leśna i strzelcy zwierzynieccy z podłowczymi, na koniach, w galowych strojach, dawali salwy ze strzelb, machając kołpakami i pokrzykując radośnie. Głębowicze grzmiały na powitanie Stefci. Waldemar, rozweselony zachowaniem się dworzan, zwolnił pęd koni, zerwał czapkę z głowy i powiewał nią dziękczynnie. Stefcia kłaniała się wdzięcznie. Wzruszenie ją dławiło, dygotała na całym ciele. A salwy huczały regularnie, jak dla zwycięzcy po bitwie: odgłos trąb rozbrzmiewał echem, chorągiew łopotała na wietrze. Powitalny szum świerków-tytanów został zagłuszony, ale dreszcz biegł po kolosalnych cielskach, strzepując śnieg z gałęzi; chyliły się czuby, jakby składając hołd Stefci. Głębowicze doczekały się pani! Witały ją już jak ordynatową. Rój skłębionych bezładnie myśli wirował w rozognionej głowie Stefci. Chaos w nich zapanował, szał jakiś zakipiał we krwi. Wśród salw i wiwatów przejechali kamienny most na fosie, minęli dziedziniec zewnętrzny oraz bramę pod arkadami i w całym pędzie Waldemar zatrzymał rozhukaną czwórkę przed wyniosłym portykiem zamkowym. Dopiero tam dogoniły ich inne sanie. Pan Rudecki był odurzony. Nie spodziewał się, że Głębowicze są tak wspaniałe. Owacje czynione Stefci poruszyły go. Myślał wspominając przeszłość: – Krzywda tamtej nagrodzona. W drugim pokoleniu los obmyślił nagrodę. Czy ona to widzi?... I w oczach stanęła mu postać umierającej staruszki. Pod kolumnami ganku witała Stefcię służba zamkowa. Z urzędników: rządca Ostrożęcki, wszyscy praktykanci, marszałek dworu, łowczy i koniuszy. Salwy i trąby umilkły w bramie pod arkadami. Na krużganku wewnętrznym zagrała orkiestra. Pan Maciej, również jak pan Rudecki, myślał, przywodząc na pamięć postać dawnej narzeczonej: – Jesteś nagrodzona. W drugim pokoleniu los dał powetowanie. Czemuż tego nie widzisz?... I staruszek odetchnął lekko, jakby już wykruszył ostatni kamień z duszy.